


После уроков

by Fioryairish



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Barebacking, Classroom Sex, Cured Wade, Dirty Talk, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, pretty!Wade, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6438823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fioryairish/pseuds/Fioryairish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Уэйд – учитель математики в школе Питера и после уроков они занимаются сексом в классной комнате. Мэтт Мёрдок – учитель английского из соседнего кабинета, который всё это слышит и однажды решает присоединиться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	После уроков

**Author's Note:**

> _Пока не бечено._
> 
> Это перевод фика "After school" автора arrafrost, который на данный момент удалён с ao3.

– Ты был плохим мальчиком, верно, Паркер? – Выдохнул мистер Уилсон в ухо Питеру, прижав того к парте.  
  
В ответ на это Питер закатил глаза и выдал с непередаваемым сарказмом:  
  
– Ой, да ладно, Уэйд. Ты же знаешь, что все эти порноштучки вроде «наказание нерадивого школьника» меня не впечатляют. Мы можем сразу перейти к траху? Ты же гору домашки мне задал, теперь придётся потратить на неё кучу времени... Никак не меньше десяти минут.  
  
– Возможно, – ухмыльнулся тот, прижимаясь своим пахом к полувставшему члену Питера, – но ты обожаешь, когда я перекидываю тебя через колено и шлёпаю по аппетитной заднице.  
  
Питер залился краской и откинул голову назад, одновременно потираясь о просунутое между его ног бедро Уилсона.  
  
– Хочешь, чтобы я это сделал, Пити? – произнёс Уэйд тягучим низким голосом, покусывая беззащитное горло Питера, – Хочешь, чтобы я нагнул тебя, стянул штаны и отшлёпал эту попку до красноты?  
  
Паркер прикусил губу, глядя в потолок и пытаясь не обращать внимания на учителя математики, шепчущего ему непристойности прямо в ухо.  
  
– Как громко ты будешь стонать, ммм? Может, настолько, что даже директор услышит твой голосок? Будешь ли тереться о мою ногу в попытках кончить оттого, что тебя так сильно всё это заводит? Что ты будешь делать, если я раздвину твои ягодицы и шлёпну прямо по твоей умоляющей дырочке?  
  
Эти слова будоражащей волной прокатывались по всему телу, устремляясь в член, и Питер застонал, бессознательно вскидывая бёдра.  
  
– А потом я разложу тебя на этой парте, раздвину твои пылающие ягодицы и вылижу тебя. Хорошенько смочу тебя слюной перед тем, как заполнить твою нежную дырочку.  
  
– Блядь… – выдохнул Питер, двигая тазом чаще и резче, – Сука… давай же, Уэйд. Пожалуйста, трахни меня, мне нужно, сейчас же, пожалуйста!  
  
– Ммм, – промурлыкал Уилсон, обводя кончиком языка край ушной раковины, – только потому, что ты так вежливо попросил.  
  
Учитель математики подхватил Питера под задницу и усадил на учительский стол, после чего опустился на колени и расстегнул ему ширинку. Паркер быстро стянул с себя футболку и швырнул её на пол, а затем приподнял бёдра и позволил Уэйду раздеть его полностью.  
  
– Достань смазку, – приказал Уилсон, высвобождая свой член из брюк.  
  
Питер был слегка разочарован необходимостью отстраниться от Уэйда, но послушно отвернулся и, оперевшись на столешницу, потянулся за смазкой в верхний ящик стола. Уилсон же откровенно наслаждался видом распростёртого перед ним соблазнительного мускулистого торса, обнажённого только для него.  
  
Уэйд нежно поглаживал свой член, дожидаясь, пока Паркер передаст ему смазку и усядется обратно. Но, едва отдав тюбик, Питер лёг на спину и закинул согнутые ноги на стол, выставляя задницу на обозрение своему учителю.  
  
– Блядь, я отлично тебя выдрессировал, – ухмыльнулся тот, щелчком откидывая с тюбика крышку и щедро покрывая смазкой два пальца. Кончиками скользких пальцев он, поддразнивая, обвёл анус Питера, мягко приласкал яички и вновь невесомо погладил сжимающуюся дырочку.  
  
После нескольких лёгких движений Паркер начал хныкать, невысоко подкидывая вверх бёдра:  
  
– Ебать, Уэйд, давай же!  
  
Учитель скользнул смазанным пальцем в анус школьника, погрузив в жаркую глубину лишь одну фалангу. Этого Питеру было невыносимо мало и он начал лихорадочно ёрзать по столу, пытаясь насадиться как можно сильнее.  
  
С пошлой ухмылкой Уэйд аккуратно добавил ещё один палец, позволяя Паркеру самостоятельно трахать себя ими, а затем резко вдавил их на всю длину, выбивая из парня довольно громкий стон, весьма неуместный в классной комнате.  
  
– Охереть, – простонал Питер, продолжая двигаться, а Уилсон тем временем покрывал лубрикантом следующий палец.  
  
– Ты так охуенно выглядишь сейчас, Пити, умоляющий, жаждущий. Моя личная сладкая шлюшка.  
  
– Ты несёшь чушь, но, блядь, да! Трахни меня уже! – рявкнул Питер, когда Уэйд вытащил из него пальцы, а потом вставил сразу три. Уилсон двигал рукой быстро и ритмично, наблюдая за тем, как подросток мечется на столе, скидывая с него бумаги, которые математик вечно забывал убрать.  
  
– О, господи, Уэйд! Трахни меня, наконец!  
  
– Да, Уэйд, трахни, наконец, несчастного мальчика, – раздался в комнате строгий голос, заставивший парочку моментально замереть и уставиться на стоящего у двери Мэтью Мёрдока. Учителя английского из кабинета напротив, который давно должен был уйти домой.  
  
– Блять, блядь, блядь! – начал материться Питер, пытаясь привстать, но пальцы Уэйда в его заднице сильно этому мешали, а учитель математики даже не попытался вытащить их.  
  
– Тише, тише, мистер Паркер, успокойтесь. Я не собираюсь на вас доносить. Мне довольно давно известно о ваших отношениях, а сегодня просто захотелось на вас посмотреть.  
  
– Ты слепой, Мэтти, – хмыкнул в ответ Уэйд, без предупреждения шевельнув кистью и выбив из подростка судорожный вздох и очень выразительный взгляд.  
  
– Формальности, – отмахнулся Мэтт, заходя в кабинет и запирая за собой дверь, – тебе стоит закрываться во время секса с несовершеннолетним на территории школы.  
  
– Мне почти восемнадцать... – пробурчал Питер, заливаясь краской по уши, невзирая на то, что учитель английского не мог на самом деле _видеть_ его, лежащего голым на столе мистера Уилсона.  
  
– Так что ты вообще здесь делаешь, Мёрдок? Разве это не противоречит какому-то моральному кодексу? – казалось, Уэйд задавал вопросы, не одобряя чужого присутствия, но с губ Уилсона всё это время не сходила наглая улыбочка, тон был почти игривым, а пальцы _продолжали_ растягивать анус лежащего на столе несовершеннолетнего парня.  
  
Питер плотно сжимал губы, отчаянно пытаясь не издать ни звука, а мистер Мёрдок тем временем облокотился на одну из парт неподалёку.  
  
– Поправьте меня, если я ошибаюсь, но, насколько я помню, не более трёх дней назад ты говорил Питеру, что не прочь выставить его напоказ и выебать перед всем классом. Что думаешь об этом, Питер? Не против показать всем, какая ты на самом деле шлюшка? – Мэтт ухмыльнулся, а парень покраснел ещё сильнее и отвернулся, – Довольно грубо, кстати. Называть Питера шлюхой, когда он занимается сексом только с одним человеком... Однако этот разговор навёл меня на мысль, что вы не будете возражать насчёт компании.  
  
Улыбка Уэйда стала шире. Он вытащил из Паркера пальцы с пошлым влажным звуком, заработав от школьника ещё один мрачный взгляд, на который даже не обратил внимания. Вновь взявшись за тюбик с лубрикантом, Уилсон покрыл смазкой свой член – казалось, наличие зрителя сделало его стояк ещё крепче. Питер не стал себе врать и признал, что появление Мэтта завело его до предела, сделав ощущения намного острее и ярче. Уэйд же тем временем приставил головку своего члена к расслабленному анусу школьника.  
  
Он резко толкнулся в разработанное колечко мышц, сразу входя почти на всю длину, и Паркеру пришлось задержать дыхание, чтобы удержать рвущийся наружу громкий непристойный стон.  
  
– Не сдерживайся, – с неодобрением бросил ему Мэтт.  
  
Ну конечно же он хотел услышать абсолютно всё, ведь из всех проявлений вуайеризма ему доступен только звук. Правда, если он знал о них уже какое-то время, ему должно было быть всё прекрасно слышно и в его собственном классе.  
  
– Не волнуйся, в этом крыле школы больше никого нет. Молчать не обязательно. – заверил его Мэтт. И когда Уэйд почти полностью вышел из него, а затем одним сильным плавным толчком вошёл по яйца, Питер практически заорал. Его ноги инстинктивно обняли талию учителя, скрестившись в лодыжках, чтобы удержать того поглубже.  
  
Уилсон начал медленно покачивать бёдрами, выбивая из школьника тихие всхлипы, а затем немного отстранился и начал наращивать темп.  
  
Обычно Питер либо откидывал голову назад, либо наблюдал за лицом трахающего его Уэйда, но сейчас он не мог отвести глаз от полностью одетого учителя английского, внимательно наблюдающего за ними, несмотря на свою слепоту. Казалось, он видит каждое их движение, и от этого зажатый между телами пенис Питера пульсировал, требуя внимания. Но Паркер не хотел, чтобы всё закончилось так быстро. О, нет, он собирался насладиться этим по полной.  
  
Только у Уилсона, похоже, были другие планы. Его рука внезапно оказалась на члене Питера, двигаясь именно так, как нужно – большой палец поглаживал головку, а остальные пальцы нежно скользили по стволу.  
  
Паркер позволил себе поддаться желанию беспрерывно стонать, к тому же громче обычного – ведь именно этого хотел их зритель.  
  
– Трахай меня, Уэйд, – потребовал он в промежутке между криками и стонами, не отрывая взгляд от лица Мэтта, – трахай меня сильнее.  
  
В следующую секунду он приподнялся со стола, хватаясь за плечи Уилсона, который обеими ладонями обхватил задницу парня и раздвинул его ягодицы, отчего Питер глубже насадился на его член. Паркер громко вскрикнул и запустил руки в шевелюру учителя, всё крепче сжимая блондинистые пряди с каждым толчком.  
  
Уэйд тем временем приноровился двигаться в новой для них позе, держа подростка на весу и приподнимая его на своём члене, чтобы затем позволить ему соскользнуть обратно. Получалось не так быстро, как прежде, но куда глубже и жёстче. К тому же теперь Питер мог выглядывать из-за плеча Уилсона и видел Мэтта намного ближе, чем раньше. Казалось, что учитель смотрит на него в ответ, и даже мысли об этом заставляли Паркера стонать громче.  
  
Эта новая поза быстро подвела его к самой грани, парень отчаянно желал кончить и тут Мэтт оттолкнулся от облюбованной им парты. Паркер с трепетом следил за тем, как тот стал позади Уилсона и его лицо оказалось в паре дюймов от лица самого Питера. Парень мог разглядеть глаза своего учителя сквозь красные стёкла очков, но быстро опустил взгляд, наблюдая, как Мэтт проводит ногтями по спине Уэйда. Именно так, как тому нравилось… Именно так, как он когда-то просил делать Паркера. Мэтт действительно довольно давно знал об их отношениях.  
  
Уилсон вскинул бёдра вверх, постанывая от нахлынувших ощущений, и подросток ощутил, как член учителя пульсирует в нём, изливаясь.  
  
– Давай, Питер. Ты же сам знаешь, что хочешь этого. – дыхание Мэтта опалило губы парня, и, стоило Уэйду сильнее сжать его ягодицы и ещё пару раз толкнуться в него, как Паркер бурно кончил. Его тело сотрясалось в руках Уилсона, а сам подросток одной рукой схватился за плечо учителя, а другой с силой вцепился в его волосы, заходясь в крике и не отводя глаз от Мэтта.  
  
Когда Уэйд усадил его обратно на стол и вышел из него, Питер всё ещё часто и тяжело дышал. По его бедру стекала чужая сперма, но на смущение у него уже не осталось сил.  
  
Мэтт ухмыльнулся и хлопнул Уэйда по плечу.  
  
– Увидимся в следующий раз.  
  
Когда дверь за ним закрылась, Паркер шумно вздохнул и обессиленно растянулся на столе.  
  
– Это было какое-то безумие.  
  
Уэйд склонился над ним, снизу вверх прокладывая дорожку из поцелуев по груди Питера, пока не накрыл его губы своими, страстно целуя.  
  
– Это было чертовски горячо. Не знал, что тебя такое заводит.  
  
Подросток рассмеялся – он и сам об этом не подозревал, но совершенно точно не отказался бы повторить. И, судя по всему… Мэтт ещё вернётся.


End file.
